


Tender; grey（by starcunning）（译文）

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Shasiverse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 《暖灰》作者：starcunning原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/23269348“总是做同一个梦吗？”“一生如此。”“告诉我详情吧。”女人语气温柔恳求道。“天塌下来了，城市燃烧，人们四处逃命。”“博兹亚堡？”他摇头。“不知道哪个城市，而且博兹亚是在做噩梦前早就蒸发了。”“我过去常常梦见加尔提诺，火球落到地上，哀鸿遍野。”“差不多。”
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Kudos: 2





	Tender; grey（by starcunning）（译文）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tender; grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269348) by [starcunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcunning/pseuds/starcunning). 



> 然后，一颗流星偶然坠落，划出红色的轨迹。——亚历山大·勃洛克
> 
> https://ruverses.com/alexander-blok/tender-grey-the-day-was/

再回游末邦时也不过才离开了一星期。从水晶都乘飞空艇来到这里，发现这片终末乐土和之前几乎没什么区别。但某位新居民情况就不一样了，他变了很多；其他人可能不会注意到他紧绷的下巴和眼下青黛色阴影，女人的大多数同伴也不会去特意关注。

她简直难以相信自己环抱住他手臂时，对方的手居然在颤抖。她什么也没说，只是带人回自己租的别墅，坐在豪华的四柱床床沿。

芝诺斯可不是为了寻乐来到第一世界的，他的本性并非如此。他们从加雷马回来后，收到一封来自琳关于空无大地的简信，她便把芝诺斯带到这。即使有人知道王储的下落也无法来这里搜寻。关于谁应该为瓦厉斯的死负责众说纷纭，其中有些说法甚至比事实更离奇。

他对游末邦金碧辉煌的大厅不置可否，可女人仍明白这些景象使他厌烦。“要是这里待着不舒服我们可以去别的地方。去络尾聚落吧，那边更空旷点，离空无大地也近。”其实水晶更好，只是她可能在那待不了多久，以及顾及到芝诺斯，那边也是最后才考虑的备用选项。尤其是因为她知道芝诺斯去了那儿巴不得时时杵在她和水晶公之间。这一点上她也有自己的私心，而芝诺斯也已保证他会接受她的一切，包括那些不能展现在人前的阴暗面。

沉默片刻后他回答：“不用，这是你选择的地方，与我而言足够了。”

现在她知道，游末邦只是爱梅特赛尔克随手利用过的一个势力而已——当然甚至还比不上加雷马。如今她已经见识过了他心目中的城市和手中的国家，那个为达成夙愿亲手建立的帝国。游末邦既不是爱梅特赛尔克的住所也不是他的工具，但她发现对那人仍能借助沃斯里影响一方，某些地方确实让她想起了皇宫。“那儿看起来像加雷马吗，只不过没有雪。”

“嗯，”芝诺斯回答，“有点。”

“所以才睡不好？”

芝诺斯听得似乎有点惊讶，摸摸自己的脸仿佛这样就能确认自己还存在着。手指划过脸颊，长长的金发披在肩头，但表情从未改变。

“不。”芝诺斯说。他喉咙干渴，声音嘶哑，好像前些日子是被关在笼子里似的。

女人让他坐下，倒了杯水，过了一会儿问，“芝诺斯，发生了什么事？”

芝诺斯移开目光，眼神阴沉盯着虚空中什么东西。她猜可能是记忆或梦境方面的东西。“很明显吗，”芝诺斯低声问道，又仿佛不是在提问，“我有这么弱？”

“看你这样让我想起你在病房里醒来时的样子，从那以后就鲜少再见你疲累的模样。”

芝诺斯露出狡黠而富有侵略性的微笑，“不错。见我躺在病床上有什么想法，怎么没趁机杀了我？”

“我又不是什么残忍的家伙，救你是为了能亲手了结你。尽管你已经死过一次了。”

他摇摇头不以为然。“对一个英雄而言似乎不太合适，我没想到会变成这样。”

“你逼着我跟你玩角色扮演。”女人提醒他。

芝诺斯承认，“对。你同意了，我也玩了。相信在有关于我们的传说中，你会被歌颂为英雄，但我错估了自己的角色。”

“什么意思？”芝诺斯一手握着水杯，一手搭在桌面上，女人边研究手上的老茧边问。

“我的曾祖父很喜欢艺术。”

“我知道。”她没有对爱梅特赛尔克的后代多提有关自己与他的交情，不知是否该现在公开。过了一会儿又打消这个念头，芝诺斯在说他自己的故事，讲他为什么看起来那么疲惫。

“我幼时就自学一切知识。他最喜欢史诗和戏剧，以及其它文学作品。皇帝——还有其他所有种族——都喜欢战争史诗和关于伟大的战役的故事，以及崇拜凯旋的英雄。”

“我认识很多吟游诗人，你说的没错。”

芝诺斯看着她的眼睛，似乎找到了什么。“我早就知道吟游诗人都是骗子。战场上没有快乐，也不刺激。训练场上没有，准备参军时也没有，之后更是那样。只有在和凯燕交战时内心的某种东西才被短暂唤醒。那一刻我得到了明确的答案：我永远不会成为一个英雄，永远无法理解他们在战场上的喜怒哀乐。如果想和别人一同站上这宏大的舞台，那只有一种角色适合我扮演。”

“反派。”女人嗓音低沉。

“就是它。”芝诺斯喝了一口水继续说，“我年轻时几乎没睡过好觉。打败剑术老师那晚胜利的喜悦很快索然无味，我发现自己梦到的不是史诗里那种值得称颂的敌人。直到遇见凯燕才明白自己的定位，但它也未持续过多久。”

正午的阳光不似从前无尽光肆虐时那么刺眼，但芝诺斯在阳光下看起来仍是消瘦。投射在他脸上的阴影只会让人更显苍白憔悴，他谈及自己的过去时似乎仍深陷梦魇，纤细易碎。女人伸出手握住他的手指。

芝诺斯低头看去，张开宽大的手掌把她的小手包裹在手心。“原以为在神拳痕找不到我感兴趣的东西。我想那时肯定还会做同样的梦，可是离开后居然能睡得那么香，什么梦也没做，简直难以置信。之后我们在多玛相遇……那个梦彻底消失了再也没有回来。再往后就看见你倒在地上，偷取我身体的无影站在你面前。”

想起那件事女人不禁打了个寒战，拍拍自己的胸口仿佛会减轻一些幻痛。“你挂在嘴上的狩猎是……”话音未落被芝诺斯打断了。

“这是一个为自己赢得片刻安宁的糟糕且错误的尝试，我要靠自己从缠绕一生的噩梦中夺回潜意识的控制权。”

“然后它真的消失了，”女人接话，“在我们第二次战斗，你称我为野兽并宣布我是你的同类时。”

芝诺斯再次点头。“我相信已经找到了自己的安宁，因为我终于知道该扮演什么角色，身在哪个故事里。”

“但你还是错了。”

“对。”芝诺斯同意。“没想到故事主人公看到我毫不设防的样子，竟然不会趁机下手。”女人刚想反驳，但或许并不适合此时此刻。“你都看到我的弱点了，却不杀我。没想到史诗中我这样的人，会在英雄身边有一席之地。”

“现在信了吧，那你认为现在自己的角色是什么？”

芝诺斯看着她，“英雄可以有许多盟友或朋友，甚至是情人，我很荣幸能称为其中一员。”

“可我更喜欢你说我们是平等的，我们是同类。”

然后她问：“总是做同一个梦吗？”

“一生如此。”

“告诉我详情吧。”女人语气温柔恳求道。

“天塌下来了，城市燃烧，人们四处逃命。”

“博兹亚堡？”

他摇头。“不知道哪个城市，而且博兹亚是在做噩梦前早就蒸发了。”

“我过去常常梦见加尔提诺，火球落到地上，哀鸿遍野。”

“差不多。”

她看着芝诺斯后知后觉地明白过来。但无需言语，所以便起身拥抱芝诺斯。可即使芝诺斯坐在床上也能轻松将人抱个满怀，强壮的手臂搂着她的脑袋抱在胸前。温暖黑暗的怀抱中，仍能感受到他在颤抖。

“我真希望自己能为你做这件事。”她埋在衣衫间闷声说。

“拥抱我？”芝诺斯问，又耸了耸肩任由对方搂住自己。

“是让你感到安全。”

“你没听我说吗。有你在的时候，噩梦就会消失。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 三个翻译器来回倒腾瞎几把翻译一下【。】有正确译文请联系我……
> 
> Tender-grey the day was...（天色灰蒙）  
> 作者：亚历山大·勃洛克
> 
> Tender-grey the day was, grey as sorrow, and（天色灰蒙，温柔且忧愁）  
> Pallid grew the evening, like a woman's hand.（夜色苍白如她的柔荑）
> 
> In the house at evening they had hid their hearts,（夜里，他们的心被禁锢在屋中）  
> Faint with tender sorrow, — grief that ne'er departs.（厌倦了无休止的思念）
> 
> Hands were clasped together, eyes forebore to meet,（双手紧握，克制着眼中的情感）  
> Unto glistening shoulders laughing lips retreat.（嘴角笑得似乎咧到洁白的肩头）
> 
> Garb that bares the shoulders, serpent-like array,（露肩长裙牵动着人心）  
> White as scaly raiment in the waning day.（苍茫暮色中仿佛白蛇的鳞片）
> 
> O'er the table-cover brow to brow inclined;（藏身在桌布下，额头紧贴额头）  
> O'er the glowing faces locks of hair were twined.（兴奋的小脸粘着一缕发丝）
> 
> Beat of hearts grew swifter, glances sore oppressed,（心跳加速，情难自禁）  
> In their thoughts the garden, sultry, deep, at rest.（花园闷热幽深而静谧）
> 
> Mutely they together, as in covenant, stirred;（他们默默贴在一起，心有灵犀）  
> Woman's white apparel on the steps was heard.（却听见了楼上白衣女人的动静）
> 
> Mutely in the garden, tracelessly they fled,（悄无声息地溜出了花园）  
> Softly in the heavens, shame its flush outspread.（天也升起晚霞，好似情人羞红的脸颊）
> 
> Then, perchance, a star fell, with a trail of red.（然后，一颗流星偶然坠落，划出红色的轨迹。）


End file.
